But I Love You
by fullhousegrl22
Summary: It's Christmas time in Condor Studios, and Chad finally admits his feels to Sonny in a very unusual and romantic way.  100% Channy and 100% pure fluff.  Please R&R!


**Hey All=]**

**Rating: K+**

**Title: But I Love You**

**I hope you all enjoy this=] It's just a simple one shot about Christmas and how Chad will finally tell Sonny how he feels through a few obstacles. **

* * *

><p><strong>(Sonny's POV)<strong>

I smiled brightly as I skipped down the hall down to the Prop House. It was finally Christmas time in Condor Studios, and honestly, I couldn't be happier. In fact, I was so happy that I decided to have a small little party for everyone.

I entered the Prop House smiling at my work in front of me: the room was a winter wonderland. The lights were all turned off while there were hanging lanterns all around the space while there were also some dangling white Christmas lights hanging from the ceiling. To Tawni's approval, there was silver glitter and tinsel everywhere.

I smiled to myself as I sat down on the couch as I looked down to my phone. _5:34_ my phone read. I sighed in contentment thinking that I only had twenty six minutes before people started to come over. To pass the time, I got up and made sure everything was straight before I went back to my dressing room.

Once in my dressing room, I looked through all of my clothes trying to find something to wear for tonight. I bite my lip knowing that Chad would be there and I would have to do my best to even talk to him.

After a few seconds of my internal rambling, there was a knock on the door, "Flowers for Sonny Munroe!" the voice from the other side of the door called out.

My smile only got brighter. I walked over to the door a little too quickly out of excitement and opened the door to see Josh standing there was a single rose in his hand. He smiled to me as he handed the rose to me with a simple note attached to it. "I'll see you later," he said before he left.

I smiled as I took the note off the rose and sat the rose down on my vanity. When I opened the note, a familiar scrawl was written on it.

_Sonny,_

_Merry Christmas, first of all. _

_For a change, I've decided to put some thought in what I wanted to get you for Christmas, and after weeks, I finally got it right. So, we're going to play a little game, Sunshine. _

_All around Condor Studios, there are roses, just like this one, that you need to find with a note attached like this one that'll lead you to your next rose. _

_Light pink- admiration_

_Yes, Chad Dylan Cooper admires you. You're just different, and before you scowl, it's a very good thing. You are one of a kind, Miss Munroe._

_By the end of this game, you'll have 12 roses, and who knows, maybe something more if you play this game right. _

_Now, I know we have your party, but play the game first. It'll be more fun that way. _

_Now, for your second rose, go to the Commissary and it'll be there waiting for you._

_TV's Chad Dylan Cooper_

I blushed a bit after I finished reading his note. It was so simple yet tasteful, except for the end. I put the card down next to the rose and decided to go back into my closet to get dressed before I go anywhere else.

After a few minutes of debate, I finally settled on a simple knee length dress, silver of course, that hugged my curves perfectly. It was a single strapped dress with a few sequences along the strap, to which I matched with simple silver heels. After putting on some light make up, I made my way to the commissary.

As soon as I got to the commissary, all the lights were turned off except for a single candle sitting where I usually sit during lunch. I slow made my way over to the table while the only sound I could hear was my heels clacking against the floor.

When I got to the table, I sat down in my seat and picked up the rose and the note a smile a bit.

_Sonny,_

_I'm glad you decided to keep playing the game. I promise, it'll get more fun as it goes on. I'm just going to stick with simple for the first few rounds to make sure that you won't leave the game halfway though. _

_When I was a kid, my mom told me to compliment a girl when I liked something about her, but the problem with that is that I would never stop talking if I told you what I actually thought of you, so I'll write down one thing on these cards. _

_Your laugh. _

_Your laugh is contagious, Sunshine. When you laugh, everyone laughs, and I'll admit it, I laugh. I think about what you say sometimes, and I can't help but smile._

_Purple- Enchantment_

_Like your laugh, I always just get drawn in by you. You make me happy, Sunshine. Sometimes, I feel as though I want to be a better person, there I admit it. _

_That's enough sap for this card I think. But here's your next rose: go to your dressing room and look in Tawni's vanity. Don't worry, she doesn't know. _

_TV's Chad Dylan Cooper_

I picked up my rose and smiled a bit as I ran my fingers through the rose feeling the soft petals against my hand. I smile to myself as I realize that this must have been hard to do for Chad. Care, that is.

I picked up my phone from my purse on the table and looked to check the time. _6:02_ it read as I sighed softly to myself knowing that I wasn't getting to this party anywhere near the time I said I would. But, for some strange reason, I really didn't care for once.

I slowly made my way up from the table as I began to think on how Chad got into my dressing room. As I made my way pass the Prop House on the long route to my dressing room, I heard the music blasting and people laughing. I smiled to myself thinking that people are actually having fun.

When I got into my dressing room, I looked around for a second to see if anything was out of place, and when I was sure things weren't, I went over to the vanity. As Chad said, in one of the drawers, I found the next rose and the card.

_Sonny, _

_Well, here is rose number three. I really like this one for some reason. It's just very...sunny. Ha. I made a pun. _

_But, onto more serious matters, I like your hair. You're hair is just so perfect. And if anyone ever asks, I'll deny it, but it's more natural than mine. You don't really even have to try if you didn't want to; you'd still look beautiful to me. _

_By now, you've probably figured out that I, Chad Dylan Cooper, have a crush on you, Sonny Munroe. And, if anyone asks, I'll never deny it. You're just too cute to resist. Stupid cute. _

_Yellow- I care. _

_I care a lot about you, Sunshine. If it wasn't for you, I'd have no idea where I would be by now. Probably in some anger management class. But, I've always cared about you. I cared about your peace picnic, I cared about your walk-a-thon for books, and I care about So Random!_

_ You bring out the best in people, Sunshine. So, that's your next clue. Since you bring out the best in me, go to the Mackenzie Falls set and go to where I go get my makeup done. On the counter will be your next clue. _

_And don't worry, you'll be at your party soon enough. _

_TV's Chad Dylan Cooper_

I rolled my eyes a bit after reading this one. Yes, it was sweet, but at the same time, a little bit arrogant. But honestly, I wouldn't like him any other way.

I smiled a bit as I picked up my rose and made my way over to the Mackenzie Falls set. As I made my way there, I noticed Chad's banned wall. I let my eyes scan the board, and surprisingly, I never found my name. There was every other random on there, and even some that didn't make sense, like Zac Efron, or Chad's parents were even on there too.

Since it was night time and there was no security, I let myself in and wondered around a little bit before I made my way back over to Chad's costume and make up area.

When I got to his make up area, I let myself sit down in his chair as I leaned back and read the next note while holding all three roses in my hand.

_Sunshine, _

_See, even started this one out differently. Told you it would pay off in the long run. _

_I'm just kidding, just so you know. See, I'm funny at times. _

_The next thing that I love about you is your humor. I don't think I've ever gone a day here without laughing since you've come here. You honestly are the funniest one this show has, and you're the reason that this show got good. _

_I feel a genuine chuckle when I'm with you. I don't have to fake anything like I used to, but it just comes natural now. _

_Bright pink- Appreciation_

_You have no idea on how much I appreciate you, Sunshine. I know it may sound lame, but you're what gets me through the day._

_Bright pink is also for recognition. You've changed me, Sunshine, and honestly, I love the new me. That is, when I'm around you and I'm not acting like a jerk. The jerk thing is just an act in order to impress others. With you, I'm just myself. _

_So, that's the next clue. For rose number 5, go to my dressing room and look for a mirror. The mirror never lies, Munroe. Look in it, and I mean really look in it. You'd be surprised on what you find, I promise. _

_Chad Dylan Cooper_

I reread this note a few times trying to figure out what he meant by the last part. I looked down to my roses, seeing all of them starting to actually mean something. Every time I got a new rose, I learned something new about Chad, and what I learned is that Chad learned from me how to become a better person, and that's one of the best gifts he could have gotten me.

I got up off of his chair and headed over to his dressing room. As I held onto all three of the roses, I noticed that along the halls, the floors were all lite up with Christmas lights, leading me up to his dressing room.

When I was inside, I noticed that there were candles all over the place with a mirror on the wall closest to the door. As I picked up the note and rose taped to it, I finally looked at myself in the mirror with the soft glow of candle light behind me.

As I looked in the mirror, I saw my expression soften up again with my stance. I saw the way my hair cascaded down my shoulders and I saw the way my smile was curved up a little bit. Most of all, I saw that I was Sonny Munroe; a girl who is worth waiting for.

_Sunshine, _

_You looked in the mirror, didn't you? You saw something within yourself, didn't you? You saw the Sonny Munroe that I see every day; a girl who knows how to make any man's heart melt. _

_That's the next thing I love about you: your sensitivity. _

_Whenever we talk, you're always the first one to bring up if I'm okay or if someone else is doing good. You care about people that might not even care about you, and honestly, that says a lot about your character. _

_You care about me, Sunshine, even if you might not admit it. You see right through me on most things, and for once, that doesn't even really bother me. _

_Orange- Fascination_

_You are one of a kind, Sonny Munroe and I'll keep on saying that. Every little quirk you have amuses me, in a good way, and I look forward to your comedy antics throughout the day._

_You always seem to bring the fun into the room. You always know how to spice up a dull and boring situation. Whenever you're in a room with me, I feel different. I feel like a new burst of energy just came upon me, and most of the time, I feel like going up and telling you how much I like you. _

_I know, I'm pathetic for telling you over a note, but it's how I have to start things. Things will get more...romantic, I promise. _

_Speaking of romance, for rose number 6, go to your stage and the set for Hottie MT is up. There, on the table is where you'll find the next letter and rose. You'll admit that you've fallen for me too one day. _

_Chad Dylan Cooper_

I looked over the note a few times as I started screaming in my head that Chad likes me. I looked back up to the mirror and saw my smile that he likes so much, and during that time, I finally felt more sunnier than I have ever been.

I smiled even brighter as I made my way over to Stage 3 as I notice that all the lights were still off with only Christmas lights guiding the way.

After following the trail, I finally got to the stage door, I opened it and I saw the sketch scene right in front of me. I laughed a little bit to myself as I tried to figure out how Chad did all of this within a day.

I walked over to the table and found my next rose and letter. As I sat down on the couch, I let the roses fall softly on the table.

_Sunshine, _

_This is your last single rose. Single roses mean love at first sight, and that's how it was with you. When I first looked into your eyes, I felt my heart skip a beat. Even though you weren't in the most attractive clothing choice, I saw through you and I saw that you were a person worth getting to know._

_That's the thing I love about you; you don't care what people think about you. You're Sonny and you're an individual. You always manage to make the best out of a situation and you always do it with that famous Sonny smile. _

_You mean a lot to me, Sonny, and I don't plan on losing you anytime soon. So that's why I picked this final last single rose. _

_White- New beginnings_

_I'd like to start over with you, Sonny. I'd like to start something new between us, and I just need you to be in it too. Without you this plan won't be special, but you have to want it too. _

_When I'm with you, time just stops. Everything around me is finally the truth when I'm with you and nothing is fake or surreal. When I'm with you, everything is just so much better._

_I like you, Sonny Munroe. I like you a lot, and I hope you're willing to give me that chance too._

_Meet me in the Prop House for your last surprise. _

_Chad Dylan Cooper_

I looked down to my bouquet of flowers and smiled as I finally figured out the deeper meaning behind them; Chad finally understood who I am as a person. He looked past all of my imperfections and found something inside that he was willing to fight for.

As I grabbed my roses off of the table, I fixed my hair a bit and made my way over to the Prop House.

After a few minutes of walking slowly there, I suddenly became nervous as to what I would say once I saw him. After he did all of this for me, I don't know what I'd do for him.

I sighed as I put my hand on the door handle before I slowly opened the door and entered my own party, and by the looks of it, was turning out to be a huge success.

"Hey, Sonny! Great party!" Nico and Grady both shouted to me as soon as they saw me while they each had their own respective girl handing on their arms.

I laughed a little bit as I walked further into the room and saw Tawni with a guy that looked pretty decent for her, so I decided to leave her alone. I didn't even bother looking around for Zora knowing that she was probably in the vents somewhere.

I felt a tap on my shoulder after a few moments of just standing there. When I turned around, I looked up to find Chad smiling down to me, "Sunshine," he whispered.

He reached behind his back and pulled out the last 6 roses to complete the bouquet. "All red ones," he whispered stepping closer to me. He took my flowers out of my hand and placed them gently in with the red ones, "Red is for passion," he said with a small smile, "And Sonny Munroe, you're the girl that is worth it all," he whispered as he picked up my free hand and held it in his.

"I like you a lot," he said softly as he put the flowers down on the end table that was right by us and he wrapped his arms around my waist while I immediately wrapped mine around his neck.

"But," I said while his expression hardened a bit, "I love you," I whisper as his expression immediately softened and a huge smile stretched across his face.

"Merry Christmas, Sunshine," he said softly before he softly pressed his lips against mine with all the passion from his notes put into it.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you all liked it=] <strong>

**I thought it would a be a sweet Christmas one shot to get us all ready for the holidays=]**

**So, if you loved it, please review and if you liked it, please review=]**

**Merry Christmas to all of you and I hope you and your families have a blessed holiday=]**

**~Sammiee!**


End file.
